MMPPP
by Fan MMPPP
Summary: La historia en que Seira se sube a un arbol y te vas a partir de risa. Dejad comentario. Gracias ¡


-Joel Morales Turienzo:

-16-7-2011:

Luchia in a bad nightmare or rather in a maze does not one moment better in a dangerous jungle. A mirage, or no? Read you the history and writes your opinion. (Luchia en una pesadilla o mejor dicho en un laberinto, no espera un momento mejor en una jungla peligrosa. ¿Un espejismo, o no? Léete la historia y escribe tu opinión.

-¿Luchia?¿ Donde estas? Dijo Seira subida desde la copa de un árbol.

-¿Seira? ¿Qué haces ahí subida? Respondió Luchia desde el suelo.

-¿Veras si te lo digo no te reirás de mi verdad?

-Porque habría de hacerlo comento Luchia¡

-Bueno haber es que… entonces… la….mi….su….

- ¿Ya lo he pillado los verbos no? Es que tenias un examen y no me has dicho nada¡ y no te sabes los verbos¡ como sea eso muerdo la resina del árbol hasta que bajes aquí para darte tu merecido por no haber estudiado después de pasarme todo el santo fin de semana repasando la lección contigo y no haber podido quedar con Kaito¡

- No es eso además para que te lo voy a preguntar si solo te preocupas por tu Kaitito pobrecillo él, ves a su casa corre corre no vaya a ser que tenga miedo de estar solo y se lo coman los murciégalos y se lo vuelvan a escupir porque claro es que lo cierto….

-Tú quieres cerrar esa bocaza y se dice murciélago inútil….

- Que diceeesssss ¡

- ¿Bueno me vas a decir eso o no, porque narices estas subida a la copa de el árbol más alto de este bosque?

- Tenía tanto que darte, tantas cosas que contarte, tenía tanto amor guardado para ti nanana…. TURURURURU

-Adiós¡ exclamo Luchia al ver que Seira se había olvidado de la existencia de esta.

- No te vayas Luchia te lo voy a explicar….

- Es que había una mariquita en la punta de mi nariz y pensé no puede ser, ya estoy en la pubertad¡ no por favor esos granos asquerosos yyyyy, bueno y subí a este árbol de hojas que pican para frotarme con estas la nariz haber si así se me quitaba la supuesta espinilla que yo pensaba que tenia¡

-¿I como piensas bajar? Porque no pensaras que voy a subir a buscarte, ¿no se te pasa ni por asomo verdad? Como tú comprenderás esta tarde he quedado con Kaito para ir al asilo a cantarle a los viejecitos, desde aquel día que se nos cayeron esos polvos de envejecer y nos hicimos viejas pensé – Que duro es ser vieja así que con un poco de música todo es mejor¡ Y este traje lo he estrenado hoy con toda la ilusión y no pienso manchármelo¡

- ¿Y el traje que es para que lo vean los ancianos o Kaito?

- Las dos cosas si te soy sincera¡

- Ya claro pues si yo también te soy sincera pobrecillos los ancianos que te escuchen cantar'''

-¿Que decías Seiraaaa?

- Sira responde chillando – NO QUE ME PARECE MUY BIEN. Seira baja el volumen de voz – Que sin tu perla los vas a acabar de matar a los ancianillos que no les queda mucho voy a ir llamando al cura para que les de el descanso i la paz que se merecen¡

- Luchia responde chillando – QUE DICES SEIRA AHÍ TODO EL RATO SUSURANDO ¡

- Que les va a encantar.

- GRACIAS ¡

- Si tú supieras… Vaya hombre ella me escucha solo cuando le interesa solo escucha las florecillas pero no los clavos y piedras. No si… y parecía tonta cuando la compramos. No si no lo era cuando la compramos…. (Esto es una broma que conste esto lo añado yo en el texto pero Luchia es hija del mar i nadie más¡.) Parece un ordenador continua Seira va cuando le da la gana. Pues ella me entiende cuando le da la gana.

- Ya estamossssss¡ uiiiiii que rabia me da cuando hace eso ¡

- Princesita miaaaaa ¡ exclama una voz a lo lejos ¡

- Parece Kaito dice Luchia ¡

- Kaitooooooooooooooooooo¡ ¡ KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ exclama luchia ¡

- Amorcito, perrucho, pececito miooo, mi vida la imita Seira. Cuquiiii murcilagoooo…. Puchu puchi, peluchito mío…

- No hace gracia Seira. Me voy a buscar a Kaito¡

-No me dejes aquí so….

-Kaito ya voyyyy¡ le interrumpe Luchia a Seira

Plassssss. Cata pum. Crjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj. Luchia tropieza y cae lentamente al suelo.

Auuuuu¡ Exclama Luchia. ¿Estoy viva? Me voy a pellizcar. – Aiiii exclama nuevamente. Si que lo estoy se repite a conciencia.

Ahora que me he manchado el traje ya no le gustare Kaito ¡

No ya no me gustas sino que ahora me gustas todavía más¡

Luchia voltea la cabeza y ve a su lado a Kaito.

Los dos se sonrojan.

Como has llegado hasta aquí ¡

Ya ves fui a buscarte iiiii….

Con que haciendo manitas y yo preocupada por ti Luchia eee y mi espinilla quee¡

¿No era una mariquita Seira?

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Duérmete insoportable duérmete ya que si no mis tímpanos reventaran, le canta Luchia cabreada a Seira¡

Callateee Luchia eres incomprensiva. Después de frotarme con esas hojas la nariz me salió una espinilla i entonces ya David no se fija…..

David¡ Exclama Luchia. Que con 9 años tienes nov….

I a ti que te importa si tu llevas colada por Kaito desde aquella tormenta en el mar y tú eras más pequeña que yo y toda la vida buscándole. Que ahora no dices nada ¡. Vete a freír monos, espárragos o lo que te dé la gana con tu preciado Kaito¡

Lo que me pregunto es como hemos acabado aquí los tres¡

Pues no se… Aunque igual si que lo sé yo he aparecido aquí para evitar que vosotros dos hagáis manitas y tonterías. Pero sabes que te digo que ya me he cansado de estar aquí como una planta plantada en la tierra y que nadie la mire ni le preste atención y que nadie me haga caso así que me marcho sola¡

Tu misma Seira haz lo que te venga en gana ¡

Seira va avanzando hacia adelante y a lo lejos se escucha un eco que dice – Auxilioooooooooooooo ¡

Seira ya vamos ¡. Por cierto que hambre tengo¡ Dice Luchia.

Que ¡ exclama Kaito pues estas en el lugar ideal he traído unas bolsas de patatas gourmet si quieres unas pocas…

Cuanto te han costado ¡ Exclama Luchia entusiasmada

Pues 1'90€ creo, las compre en el Eroski aunque en el mercadona valían 1€ pero eran una imitación como tu comprenderás no saben igual… Responde Kaito pensando que porque le importaba a ella tanto el precio. Si lo que tiene que importarte es que estén ricas.

Vamos a sentarnos en esa roca a comérnoslas…

Vale.

Al cabo de una media hora aproximadamente Luchia se pone a pensar y chilla…

I SEIRA ¡

Es verdad ¡ responde Kaito ¡

Nosotros aquí con las patatas Gourmet y yo como una tonta aquí haciéndote caso Kaito¡

A ver si ahora va a ser culpa mía¡

Tranquilos dice una voz. Seira nunca se ira, nuestro mundo desesperante de gusanos lleno esta…

Seira - exclama Luchia y Seira cae al suelo desmayándose lentamente como en las películas con cámara lenta.

Seira ¡

Seira tarda como unos 20 min en despertarse.

¿Seira que te ha pasado? le pregunta Luchia. Estas llena de barro…

Es que estaba caminando al ras de un charco y vi un gusano y caí del susto al agua.

¿I de que tamaño era el agua, digo… el gusano?

Luchia que no eres un comisario.

Pues sería como de 3 cm.

Solo por eso te pones así, hay que ver…

Pues ha sido todo tú culpa Luchia así que cierra tu bocaza...

Bueno Seira pues ya que según tú ha sido toda mi culpa y yo soy la mala de la película de terror vamos a intentar salir de esta cueva los 3 juntos.

Vale…

Pero nada de hacer manitas vosotros 2.

Jooooo rechista Kaito…

Que cara más dura que puedes llegar a tener Kaito.

Continuemos…

Al cabo de un rato de estar caminando Luchia escucha una voz y esta se detiene.

No habéis escuchado nada chicos…

Ahora que lo dices responden Kaito y Seira a la vez, esta le lanza una mirada asesina a Kaito.

Felicidades Luchia.

Luchia se gira y le pega un puñetazo a la supuesta persona que la estaba llamando hace un rato.

Luchia se arrepiente ya que a la persona a la que le ha pegado un puñetazo es Noel y no solamente eso sino que…

Me has roto las gafas exclama Noel. Ya no podre seguir leyendo esa novela llamada '' La mujer y la nariz de su marido ''

Jajajajajajaja no me rio por haberte roto las gafas sino por el título de la nove…

Hermanita mía no te mueras todavía eres muy joven y tienes que tener muchas Noelitas y ser feliz aparece Karen. Como has podido Luchia.

Eso digo yo, yo que pensaba que… dice Hannon.

Pero vámonos a Hawaii, Hula Hoop. Playas arenas blancas chic… Dice Coco

Calla Coco el alma de Luchia está condenada a las meteduras de pata continua Sara.

Pero chicas que incultas sois o es que no sabéis que 1+3 son 4 dice Rina.

¿Hermanita continua Karen seguro que estas bien?

Es que me parece increíble que Luchia allá llegado a esos extremos sigue Hannon.

Jamaica, trajes caribeños, gorros de Hawaii y vestidos florales y mas con rebajas ¡ las 2as rebajas de agosto todo a mitad de precio, al 40, 50 y 60% que bien ¡

Yo se que Luchia no va a cambiar es así de manazas y… continua Sara.

Es que la tabla del 9 tiene truco dice Rina si la giras no la tabla sino los números una vez obtenido el resultado.

Bueno os queréis callar¡ dice Luchia ya cabreada de tanta tontería.

Que mala uva encima que les estoy enseñando matemáticas y…

Que no es eso Rina dice Coco susurrándole. Lo que le pasa a Luchia es que no ha visto las rebajas que hay en Hawaii. Si vendría ahora a Hawaii fliparía.

Luchia si te fijas hace un momento estábamos solo con Seira y ahora mira dice Kaito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH Aparece la reina del agua.

Luchia no te sabes el código de las sirenas, nunca debes confesarle a un humano que eres una sirena.

Pero haber alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí, en qué momento le he confesado que soy una sirena a Kaito ¡

Bien Luchia yo ya he cumplido con mi obligación acabas de decirlo en voz alta jajaja pringada ahora Kaito ya no te que…

Pero desde cuando la reina del agua dice pringada que mal suena eso.

Ya ves eso no suena rebajas dice Coco ni a matemáticas remata Rina.

Un momento dice Kaito. Como ¡ ¿que eres una sirena?

Al fin te das cuenta dice Luchia con lagrimas en los ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momen…

Si el momento en que yo me voy y te quedas sola tía. A mí las sirenas no me van. Ahí media cola, media humana, son raritas. Solo te faltaría ser un pájaro.

Ya lo decía yo a este le van más las rebajas dice Coco.

Vale Kaito le arrancare las plumas a Mikaru o al Mikel.

Cuantas plumas tendrán salta la matemática de Rina.

Para eso arráncale las plumas al pavo de Masahiro que mas cortado ya no puede ser Rina y el parecen dos niñatos jugando, tan lista que nos ha salido la matemática.

Eooo no hablemos mal de la gente que a ti no te pega para nada Nagisa bueno aunque pensándolo bien sois los dos igual de niñatos.

Eooo no te metas con mi querido Nagisa¡ Porlomenos no tiene el pelo verde como tu Masahiro y tu solo vas con el por el dinero. Como es rico…

Cállate Hannon que como te arranque esos clips estrellas que llevas en el pelo entonces sí que vas a ver pavos, estrellas y miles de Nagisas.

Ya vasta chicas ninguno de nuestros chicos vale la pena no ves que son de las rebajas y no valen nada. Por eso yo siempre estoy con mogollones de ellos y me rodean dice Coco.

No Kaito no me dejes por favor¡ exclama Luchia.

Kaito se va alejando y Luchia queda tirada en el suelo y le da un ataque de nervios que en este caso el ataque le hace reírse.

LUCHIAAA ¡

LUCHIAAAA ¡ se repite una voz.

EEEEEEEEE…

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿ Cuando? ¿Cómo?

Luchia se despierta de un profundo sueño…

¿Luchia estas bien? Has tenido una pesadilla por culpa de esa fiebre que cogiste el otro día.

Nikora… dice Luchia muy débil. Tu también quieres acabar conmigo va venga dime que soy la peor y que soy una mala sirena y que canto de pena y que Kaito me odia por ser como soy y que…

Ya basta Luchia ¡ No fuerces mas tu voz. Te acabo de decir que no ha ocurrido nada de lo que te sucedió en el sueño.

Entonces Kaito no sebe que yo soy una sirena…

Buaaa. Aunque mejor que lo descubra en la realidad porque en mi pesadilla a causa de que yo era una sirena el me dejaba y…

Tranquila Luchia tu fiebre ha sido muy alta y debes descansar, y ahora con más razón sabiendo que no ha ocurrido nada de lo de tu pesadilla.

Gracias Nikora por cuidarme tanto.

De nada Luchia.

FIN¡

Os a gustado pues hay mas en el lugar de donde vengo, aquí no acaba la cosa creare mas historias y trataran sobre distintos temas, pero tened por seguro que en algún cacho siempre os reiréis.


End file.
